I'm Sorry, I Love Him
by Sondubu
Summary: Cinta memang rumit, tetapi Cinta juga ajaib. Seperti mereka, dua insan yang menepati janji sakral yang mereka ikrarkan sewaktu kecil untuk selalu bersama. Mereka benar, mereka tidak berbohong. Mereka benar-benar menepatinya. KyuSung/ KyuMin/ MinWook/ YeWook


_**I'm Sorry, I Love Him**_

_Pairing : KyuSung Slight KyuMin/ MinWook/ YeWook_

_Author : sondubu_

_Genre : Romance_

_Rate : T_

_Warning : YAOI (boysXboys), alur aneh, cerita abal-abal, bingungin. Mianhaeyo!_

_._

_._

_._

^Happy reading^

_._

_._

_._

"_Appo_!" Teriak seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di depan sebuah pintu kayu. Terlihat dua orang _namja_ lain yang tengah menyaksikan kejadian itu dan salah seorang _namja_ dari kedua _namja_ itu berjongkok di depan _namja_ manis itu.

"_Gwaenchana,_Yesungie?" Tanya _namja_ yang tengah berjongkok itu. Sang _namja_ manis tengah memegangi pantatnya yang sakit dan memputkan bibirnya manja, dan itu membuat _namja_ ini terlihat semakin imut.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_, Minnie" Jawab _namja_ manis itu, yang membuat _namja_ yang di sapa 'Minnie' itu menghela napas lega. Sedangkan, _namja_ yang satunya, tetap berdiri dan menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tersenyum masam kepada _namja_ manis itu dan membuat tanda V dengan jari jemarinya. _Namja_ manis itu berdesis kesal kemudian mencoba untuk bangkit.

"_Mianhae_, Yesungie" akhirnya, _namja_ dengan postur tegap dan tampan itu berucap. _Namja_ bernama Minnie itu melihat keduanya aneh, lalu, dengan cepat di alihkan oleh sang _namja_ manis yang disapa Yesungie itu.

"Sudahlah, aku sangat mengantuk, aku duluan, _annyeong_?" Kata Yesung kemudian melenggang pergi. Kedua _namja_ lainnya menatap kepergian Yesung dan kemudian kembali saling menatap.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk memulai percakapan. Mereka berdua saling terdiam dan tersenyum di sela-sela kesunyian yang mereka buat. "Kyu" Minnie, atau Lee Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu akhirnya mengeluarkan satu kata yang dapat membuat sang _namja_ tampan dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"_Wae, chagi_?" Sahut _namja_ tampan yang kerap disapa Kyuhyun itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, merupakan _namjachingu_ dari Lee Sungmin. Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran semenjak musim gugur dua tahun yang lalu. Mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dan membuat banyak orang di sekolahnya merasa iri. Keduanya merupakan anak dari keluarga konglomerat dan terbilang anak yang sangat pintar. Sama-sama mendapat juara umum di sekolah dan mendapat banyak penghargaan karena kemampuan mereka.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai Sungmin, begitu pula dengan sungmin. Namun, semenjak kehadiran _namja_ manis bernama Yesung tadi, perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi terbagi. Ia sendiri sangat bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dan dia tahu, hatinya masih milik Yesungnya.

Sejak kecil, Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah bersahabat. Tetapi, karena keluarga Yesung harus pindah ke Jepang, Kyuhyun harus melepaskan Yesung dan menunggunya untuk kembali. Dan sampai saat dimana Yesung akhirnya kembali, Kyuhyun masih tetap menunggu sosok yang sangat dinantinya itu. Bahkan, ia masih menanti saat dimana ia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin –kekasihnya. Tapi, perasaan Kyuhyun saat itu sangat kuat untuk Sungmin, ia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin. Sangat mencintai Sungmin, bahkan sampai detik ini juga.

_**Flash back**_

_Dua namja tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang dikelilingi oleh bunga matahari yang menjulang tinggi. Sunflower park, disitulah mereka sekarang. Namja tampan dari kedua namja itu memberanikan dirinya untuk memegang kedua tangan dari namja manis di sampingnya. Ia menatap jemari mulus itu sejenak kemudian beralih pada wajah manis sang namja._

_Blush. Seketika, wajah sang namja manis itu memerah dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Tapi, sia-sia saja, sang namja tampan itu sudah mengunci rapat matanya, menatap sang namja cantik dengan intens dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara._

"_Minnie" Panggil sang namja tampan dengan tatapan yang sama. Tapi, kini lebih lembut dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa melepas pandangannya dari mata coklat namja itu. _

"_Wae, Kyu?" Sahut namja manis yang adalah Sungmin itu. Kyuhyun –namja tampan itu- terus menatap Sungmin tanpa berkedip sedikitpun._

"_Minnie, aku mencintaimu" Ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya. Sontak, mata sungmin melebar dan rasanya hatinya berdetak sangat kencang. "Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama bertemu, sejak aku menolongmu saat kau tidak tahu dimana letak kelasmu dan akhirnya aku yang mengantarkanmu. Jujur, aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie. Tapi, aku tidak berani untuk mengatakannya padamu, dan sekarang, aku sudah menguatkan diriku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Kyuhyun manarik napas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Jadi, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin menelan salivanya paksa dan menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun dengan tajam, mencari sisi kebohongan dari mata itu. Tapi, yang terlihat hanya ketulusan, tidak ada kebohongan atau suatu permainan di mata cokelat itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus, sangat tulus dengan ucapannya tadi._

"_Kyu" Gumam Sungmin dan membuat Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya. "Apa kau serius?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan._

"_Aku sangat serius, aku sangat mencintaimu, Minnie. Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kyuhyun kembali mengatakan hal yang sama. Mata Sungmin memerah, rasanya buliran kristal bening itu akan turun sekarang juga. Yang tadinya Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan intens, kini berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia semakin mendekat kearah Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat._

"_Jangan dijawab sekarang juga tidak apa-apa. kapanpun, besok, besoknya lagi, atau besoknya lagi, dan atau sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menunggu jawabanmu, minnie. Mianhae" Tutur Kyuhyun yang membuat buliran kristal itu benar-benar terjatuh dan membasahi kemeja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan dibalas hangat oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersentak, ia terkejut dengan balasan pelukan Sungmin itu._

_Sungmin bingung, ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Tapi, ia menguatkan tekadnya dan memilih Kyuhyun._

"_Nado, nado saranghae, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin._

"_Minnie" Gumam Kyuhyun yang tak percaya. Ia berpikir sungmin akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, tetapi sebaliknya, Sungmin mengatakan hal yang sangat ingin di dengar oleh Kyuhyun._

"_Aku mau, aku mau jadi namjachingumu" Sungmin berkata seraya menghapus buliran kristal bening itu dari pipinya dan ia tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Cukup lama, kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin dan menatap wajah dan bibir Sungmin bergantian. Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centimeter saja. Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya sedikit agar memudahkannya untuk mengecup bibir Sungmin. Sungmin merasakan bibir Kyuhyun telah sangat dekat dengannya dan akhirnya benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Bibir Kyuhyun menempel sempurna di bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya perlahan. Kyuhyun mulai mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik Sungmin. Tangan kirinya menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar di lehernya. Tak jarang karena ciuman panas itu, saliva mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain. "Kyu..hyun.." Desah sungmin saat ia sudah merasa kehabisan nafas._

_Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka mengambil semua oksigen yang ada dan mengatur napas mereka yang tersengal. Saat sudah merasa baik, Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis. Sungmin ikut menatap Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Gomawo Minnie" Ucap Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan pelukan hangat oleh Sungmin. _

_Guguran dedaunan yang jatuh di sekitaran mereka membuat suasana menjadi semakin sempurna. Menjadi saksi dan mengatakan kepada seluruh dunia kalau mulai detik ini, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih yang tulus di landaskan oleh cinta._

_**Flash back off**_

"Mengapa kau bisa pulang bersama dengan Yesung? Kau juga tadi menggendongnya." Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat mengapa tadi ia bisa bertemu dengan Yesung dan mengajak namja manis itu berjalan-jalan sebentar. Merangkai kata-kata agar membuat Sungmin tidak curiga padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari _namjachingunya_ itu.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya di jalan, mungkin karena kelelahan, Yesung jadi tertidur di mobilku, _chagi_" Tutur Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak berbohong dengan jawabannya, hanya saja, ia tidak memberitahu Sungmin apa saja yang ia lakukan dengan Yesung tadi. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau tidak masuk dulu, _chagi_?" Tawar Sungmin.

"Ah, tidak usah. Ini sudah malam" Tolak Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, _chagi_" Ucap Sungmin kemudian Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin pelan, kemudian melenggang pergi menuju mobil putihnya. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan halaman rumah Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum seraya ikut melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Yesung adalah sepupu Sungmin dan tinggal di rumah keluarga Sungmin selama orangtuanya berada di Jepang. Sudah satu bulan dia tinggal disini dan masuk di sekolah dan di kelas yang sama dengan Sungmin. Ia sengaja kembali ke Korea karena ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ia masih sangat mengingat janji sakral yang ia buat bersama dengan Kyuhyun tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ia selalu tersenyum mengingat hal itu, namun ia harus menyadari, kalau sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bersama dengan Sungmin. Dan tidak mungkin ia akan merebut kekasih sepupunya sendiri dan akan terus menunggu Kyuhyunnya.

_**Flash back**_

"_Kyu" Suara manja itu merasuki setiap ruangan di dalam indra pendengaran namja kecil tampan yang tengah asyik dengan PSP nya._

"_Eum" Gumam namja tampan itu tanpa menoleh dan terus terpaku pada PSPnya. Namja kecil manis yang memanggilnya tadi mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencabut rumput yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap kesal namja yang dipanggil Kyu tadi dan kembali meremas-remas setiap rumput yang ia cabut._

"_Kyuuuu" Teriak namja manis itu yang membuat Kyuhyun kecil menutup kedua telinganya kemudian menoleh kearah namja manis yang adalah Yesung itu._

"_Ada apa cih, cungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara khas anak di usia mereka, empat tahun. Yesung semakin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal kemudian membuang mukanya dan memilih untuk menatap rumput hijau yang ia pegang. Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Yesung yang pastinya sangat lucu sekarang. Yesung terus membuang mukanya agar tidak bertatapan dengan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia masih terus dengan misinya._

"_Cungie, kamu kenapa?" Kyuhyun memegang pundak Yesung dan mengguncangnya pelan. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sangat dekat. Jarak diantara dua namja kecil ini sangat dekat sekarang. Mereka sama-sama dapat merasakan desah napas mereka. Yesung tahu, sekarang pasti wajahnya sudah sangat merah dan sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan mengejeknya. Namun, Yesung salah, Kyuhyun tidak mengejeknya dan malah mencium pipi kanan Yesung singkat, dan membuat wajah Yesung semakin memerah dan diam terpaku. Bahkan, ia tidak berkedip sekalipun. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, kini wajahnya merah padam dan menatap wajah manis Yesung._

"_Kyu jahat!" Teriak Yesung kesal. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya dan menatap intens Yesungnya._

"_Kyu jahat kenapa, cungie?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu menau dengan perubahan Yesung._

"_Kyu pacalan telus ama PSPnya! Yecung dilupain!" Teriak Yesung lagi dan mempoutkan bibirnya manja. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil kemudian kembali menatap intens Yesung._

"_Jadi, Cungienya Kyu lagi cembulu nih?" Goda Kyuhyun seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Yesung dan sukses membuat wajah namja manis kecil itu kembali memerah._

"_Nggak" Sanggah Yesung._

"_Boong! Buktinya, cekalang mukanya cungie jadi melah." Goda Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Ani! Ini kalena…panas!" Sanggah Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang kemudian serius dengan ucapannya._

"_Nggak akan ada yang gantiin pocici Cungie di cini" Kyuhyun menuntun jemari Yesung untuk memegang dadanya. Yesung terdiam dan hanya mengikuti intruksi Kyuhyun. Dua namja kecil itu saling menatap dan Kyuhyun memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya._

"_Cungie tetap nomol catu! Jadi, cungie gak usah cembulu lagi ama PSP nya Kyu" Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Cungie hanya milik Kyu, dan Kyu hanya milik Cungie celamanya." Tambah Kyuhyun._

"_Yaksok?"_

"_Yaksok" Tegas Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua menautkan jari telunjuk mereka dan tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun kembali mencium pipi yesung sekilas kemudian memeluk Yesung dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yesung. Yesung tersenyum lebar kemudian membalas pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Saranghae" Itulah kata yang dibisikkan oleh Kyuhyun._

_Dan satu lagi, bias-bias matahari dan pohon maple yang tinggi menjadi saksi janji mereka. Menyaksikan drama murni yang di buat oleh dua insan kecil yang sudah berani mengikrarkan janji suci yang harus di tepati suatu saat nanti pada usia mereka yang sangat minim ini. Tapi, semua tahu, kalau mereka tidak mungkin akan mengikari janji suci yang telah mereka buat ini._

_**Flash back off**_

Yesung merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di atas ranjang kemudian menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Ia senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun lagi. Bahkan, ia bisa selalu melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat. Dan itu sudah lebih cukup. Ia ikut bahagia melihat Kyuhyun bahagia.

"Yesungie?" Panggil Sungmin dari balik pintu. Yesung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersila di tengah ranjangnya.

"Minnie? Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci!" Teriak Yesung agar di dengar oleh Sungmin. Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Yeseung kemudian melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu Yesung. Yesung tersenyum saat Sungmin melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau sudah makan, Sungie? Nanti aku buatkan makanan" Tawar Sungmin.

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku sudah makan tadi." Jawab Yesung.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu." Pamit Sungmin. Ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya tetapi di tahan oleh suara Yesung yang memanggilnya.

"Minnie" Sungmin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Yesung pelan.

"Boleh, tanyakan saja" Sungmin tersenyum dan menatap Yesung.

"Eum, kau duduk di sini dulu" Yesung meraba sisi sebelahnya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menurut.

"_Wae_, Yesungie?" Tanya Sungmin saat sudah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Yesung menarik napas panjang kemudian menatap intens Sungmin.

"Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat jantung Sungmin serasa ingin keluar. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung menanyakan hal itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tahu, Yesung adalah sahabat Kyuhyun dan pastinya sudah sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Mendadak, Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik dan terpaku dalam posisinya.

"Dia _namja_ yang sangat baik, Minnie" Yesung tersenyum di sela-sela ucapannya. Sungmin berusaha membiasakan dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sudah pasti, aku sangat sangat mencintainya." Yesung salah. Seharusnya ia tidak bertanya seperti itu kepada Sungmin. Dadanya terasa sesak mendengar pengakuan Sungmin tadi. Seharusnya ia sudah tahu, hatinya akan sangat sakit mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang kuat satu-sama lainnya. Dan mereka saling mencintai satu sama lainnya. Dan itu cukup, cukup membuat Yesung sakit. "Dan.. aku tahu, Kyu adalah orang yang sangat baik. Walaupun dia menyebalkan dan selalu menduakan ku dengan PSPnya, tapi aku tahu, bahkan aku sangat tahu, dia sangat baik. Dan aku tidak meragukan itu. Kyuhyun sangat perhatian padaku." Tutur Sungmin yang semakin membuat dada Yesung menjadi sesak. Yesung memaksakan senyumnya, berharap Sungmin tidak menyadari senyumnya yang pahit itu.

"Oya, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sungie?" Tanya Sungmin yang penasaran mengapa Yesung menanyakan apa dia benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali tersenyum.

"_Ani._ Aku hanya ingin tahu saja" Jawab Yesung dan menyembunyikan sakit hatinya dengan tersenyum sebiasa mungkin.

"Ah, begitu. Tapi, bukankah kau sudah tahu?" Tambah Sungmin yang membuat Yesung berdecak kesal dalam hatinya. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal yang sangat buruk bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin dengar langsung darimu" Jawab Yesung cepat. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menatap intens Yesung. Yesung yang menyadarinya langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap aneh pada Sungmin. "_Wae_?" Tanya Yesung yang kaget dengan kelakuan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

"Yesungie, mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih belum punya kekasih eoh?" Goda Sungmin yang membuat wajah Yesung memerah seketika. Ia membuang muka kemudian merangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Tidak mungkin ia akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sungmin, kalau dia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain dan ia hanya mencintai Kyuhyun seorang. Dan dia masih menunggu Kyuhyun sampai kapanpun.

"Karena…karena belum ada yang cocok saja" Dusta Yesung. Sungmin terkekeh lucu kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya untuk tertawa lepas. Dia sangat senang melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung kalau sedang malu. Dia terlihat sangat lucu dan itu hal yang paling disukai oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin sangat senang saat orangtuanya mengatakan kalau Yesung akan tinggal bersama dirumahnya dan Yesung juga seumuran dengan sungmin. Rasanya, rumah terasa semakin ramai karena Yesung yang selalu membuat semua orang di rumah ini tertawa karena kelakuan aneh dan ekspresi lucunya itu. Sungmin juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya saudara dan tidak makan sendirian saat orang tuanya meninggalkannya karena ada urusan bisnis.

Yesung menatap Sungmin aneh dan dia mempout kan bibirnya. "Sungie, kau tahu, kau sangat lucu jika malu seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin di sela tawanya. Yesung mengembungkan pipinya dan memicingkan matanya, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan evil bak Kyuhyun. Sungmin menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan ada aura buruk di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh kearah Yesung yang sudah memasang evil-smirknya. Detik berikutnya, sungmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung, tapi, Yesung sudah memegang tangannya dan siap dengan jari-jari nakalnya. Yesung menggelitiki pinggang Sungmin sampai Sungmin harus terbaring lemah di atas ranjang Yesung.

"Ampun, Sungie!" Mohon Sungmin. Yesung menghentikan aksinya dan berbaring di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang mengatur napasnya.

"Makanya, jangan pernah mengerjaiku seperti itu" Ucap Yesung sembari menoleh kearah Sungmin yang juga sedang melihatnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tertawa lepas. Merasa lucu dengan sikap mereka yang sangat kekanakan itu.

"Yasudah, kau tidur disini saja, _otte_?" Tawar Yesung dan dibalas senyuman oleh Sungmin. Mereka memperbaiki posisi mereka kemudian menarik selimut yang sudah tidak berbentuk sampai menutupi setengah badan mereka. Mereka saling menatap sebelum tertidur, dan memejamkan mata mereka perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam alam mimpi. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat manis jika sedang tertidur seperti itu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai mengeluarkan bias-bias emasnya. Beradu dengan deretan awan putih dan burung-burung yang berkicau ria. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya diatas keramik putih koridor sekolahnya. Ia menggandeng tas ransel hitamnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tersenyum kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Ramah, sudah pasti.

"Pagi Kyu?"

"Hai?"

"_Morning_?"

"Halo Kyu?"

"_Annyeong_?"

Sapaan-sapaan seperti itu sudah sangat sering ia dengar setiap harinya. Ia hanya dapat membalasnya dengan senyumannya kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya. Seperti saat ini, ia sudah lelah tersenyum kepada semua orang itu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai si kelasnya.

Clek

Ia membuka pintu kelasnya dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah duduk dengan manis. Ada yang menggosip tentang Super Junior yang baru mengeluarkan album kelima, ada yang membicarakan tentang kekasih mereka atau orang-orang keren yang baru mereka temui. Ada pula yang berkumpul di satu meja hanya dan sibuk dengan buku PR mereka, mencontek milik teman yang lain, sudah pasti dilakukan. Ada juga yang sedang piket kelas karena terlambat datang.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mejanya dan tersenyum kepada sosok _namja_ manis yang tengah sibuk dengan bukunya. Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kemudian duduk di sebelah _namja_ manis itu. Ryeowook –_namja_ itu- hanya tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Ryeowook terus saja berkutat dengan buku dan menulis sesuatu seraya berpikir dengan keras. Karena Ryeowook tidak menjawab, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak mengerjakan PR lagi?" Tebak Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan memamerkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Mengapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sekumpulan temannya yang sibuk mencontek milik Leeteuk. Ryeowook mengikuti arah tangan dan pandangan Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Malas, itu juga belum tentu benar kan?" Jawab Ryeowook seadanya dan kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Leeteuk kan salah satu siswa terpintar di sekolah." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Ryeowook aneh. Ryeowook kembali melepas pandangannya pada pekerjaannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kan lebih pintar kau, Kyu. Tapi, kalau tidak mau membantu, nanti aku akan menunggu Sungmin atau Yesung saja." Sahut Ryeowook seraya tersenyum evil kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yayaya, aku akan membantumu." Kyuhyun mengambil buku paket dan pensil Ryeowook, kemudian berkutat dengan aksinya mengajari Ryeowook seraya mengerang hebat di sela-sela penjelasannya. Kyuhyun selalu tidak tega melihat sahabatnya ini harus dihukum keran tidak mengerjakan PR oleh songsaenimnya. Dan dia selalu membantu Ryeowook dan menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui kepada _namja_ manis itu.

Ryeowook hanya cengengesan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu tidak sabar kalau sedang mengajarinya. Tapi Ryeowook tahu, _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya sekarang ini, akan mengajarinya sampai ia benar-benar mengerti dan dapat mengerjakan PRnya sendiri.

Ya, Kim Ryeowook adalah siswa polos nan bodoh di kelasnya. Dia sering di bully oleh teman-temannya. Tapi, ia tidak pernah marah dan tidak membalas perlakuan teman-temannya itu. Malah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang akan naik darah kepada Ryeowook karena sikapnya yang terlalu baik itu. Dan Ryeowook, ia hanya tersenyum dan menenangkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP. Mereka sudah seperti adik-kakak dalam suatu keluarga kecil yang sangat harmonis. Dan sungmin, ia hadir di tengah-tengah keduanya dan membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi semakin indah. Bahkan, saat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kencan, Ryeowook sering diajak dan mereka pasti akan membatalkan aksi kencan mereka, lalu memilih berjalan-jalan bertiga. Dan juga, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sering merasa bosan jika hanya jalan berdua tanpa Ryeowook. Mereka pasti akan menelpon Ryeowook dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. detik kemudian, suasana pasti akan kembali baik, dan mereka berjalan-jalan atau makan ice cream di kedai ice cream tempat biasa mereka.

"_Annyeong_?" Sapa Sungmin dan Yesung berbarengan ketika sampai di meja mereka. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mengangkat kepala mereka dan tersenyum. Sungmin menaruh tasnya di samping kursinya kemudian menarik kursi di depan meja Ryeowook dan mendudukinya. Sedangkan Yesung, ia masih betah berdiri sembari melihat apa yang sedang di kerjakan oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Menunggu Kyuhyun bangkit kemudian dia akan duduk diatas kursi yang diduduki oleh Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Kau mau duduk, Sungie?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung masih diam dalam posisinya.

"_Ani_, kau disitu saja. Aku masih ingin berdiri. Lagipula, kau juga masih mengajari Wookie kan?" Jawab Yesung bijak. Ia tidak ingin menganggu ritual pagi yang dibuat oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun setiap harinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali fokus mengajari Ryeowook. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian ikut fokus pada arah pandangan Kyuhyun –buku paket Ryeowook-

"Selesai!" Seru Ryeowook sesudah menulis angka sembilan di akhir tulisannya. Ia meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memutar-mutar kepalanya. "_Gomawo_, Kyu" Tambah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Kini, Yesung sudah duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan ikut tersenyum.

"Hari ini kau sudah menjadi guru yang sangat baik, _chagi_" Sungmin mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menghempaskannya diudara sembari tersenyum manis.

"Yak! Bukankah setiap hari aku memang selalu seperti itu eoh?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dan memicingkan kedua matanya.

"_That's right!_" Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyuhyun kemudian melenggang pergi menuju kursinya sendiri. Yesung tersenyum kecut kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Setiap hari ia harus menyaksikan adegan mesra bak rama dan shinta yang diperankan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ia muak dan sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan pada seluruh dunia, bahkwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan ingin berada disisi Kyuhyun. Menjadi pendampingnya, bukan menjadi selingan seperti ini. Walaupun ia tahu, Kyuhyun serius dengan ucapannya, tapi ia juga tahu, Kyuhyun masih mencintai Sungmin, dan itu tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi.

_**Flash back**_

_Yesung meringkuk di pojok ruangan di atap sekolahnya. Wajahnya sudah dibasahi oleh air mata yang terus saja keluar. Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan aksi menangisnya ini, tetapi tidak bisa. Tanpa diminta, air mata it uterus saja keluar dan membasahi wajah serta celana panjangnya._

"_Kyu" Lirihnya di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku? kau bilang kau hanya milikku seorang, tapi mengapa kau berpacaran dengan Minnie eoh? Sakit, sakit Kyu." Yesung memegang baju seragamnya dan memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak._

_Ini adalah hari ke sepuluh ia berada di Seoul. Awalnya, ia akan merasa hari-harinya akan sangat menyenangkan bersama dengan Kyuhyun, tapi ia salah. Hatinya terasa teriris dan mengalami sakit yang amat sangat pedih. Ia tidak kuat menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang Kyuhyun berstatus sebagai namjachingu Sungmin, sepupunya sendiri. Ia tidak kuat melihat aksi Sungmin yang selalu bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan, seharusnya bukan Sungmin yang ada di posisi itu, tapi seorang Kim Yesung._

_Baru saja tadi ia melihat adegan ciuman panas Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin di kelas saat semua orang sudah pulang. Seketika dadanya terasa sesak dan ia langsung berlari menuju atap untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya. Sekitar dua jam ia sudah menangis disana. Ia tidak memperdulikan panggilan masuk atau pesan yang dikirimi oleh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kerana mencemaskannya. Ia terisak sampai sesegukan dan bahkan tidak kuat lagi untuk mengatakan apapun._

"_CHO KYUHYUN! KAU JAHAT!" Teriak Yesung dengan sisa-sisa suaranya. Ia kembali terisak dan memeluk kedua kakinya._

"_Aku memang jahat" Ucap seseorang yang sangat dikenal oleh Yesung. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati namja yang disebutnya tadi telah berada di depannya sekarang. Masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dan dengan keringat yang membasahi wajah, leher, serta seragam putih yang ia kenakan. Yesung menahan tangisnya dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang masih melekat indah di wajahnya. Tapi, tetap saja, air mata baru kembali mengiasi wajah manisnya._

_Kyuhyun berjongkok di depan Yesung dan menarik Yesung kedalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat dan enggan untuk melepaskannya walau Yesung terus memberontak. Tanpa bertutur kata, Kyuhyun terus memeluk Yesung sampai Yesung berhenti memberontak dan akhirnya terisak di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun._

"_Kau jahat Kyu! Sakit..sakit" isak yesung di sela tangisannya sembari memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang terus diucapkan oleh Yesung. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu padaku? Kau sangat jahat, Kyu! Jahat!" Yesung berbicara dengan nada meninggi dan kemudian kembali melemah di akhir ucapannya. Ia tidak lagi memukul Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, ia terdiam dan menangis di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan mulai bergeming. "Aku memang jahat! Hukum aku! Bunuh aku kalau kau mau! Cepat, sungie! Cepat!" Lirih Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat sakit melihat yesung seperti ini. Ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang. Ia sangat mencintai Yesung dan bahkan terus menanti kedatangan yesung, tapi Sungmin, ia juga menyayangi Sungmin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?_

_Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Yesung yang sudah membengkak. Yesung ikut menatap Kyuhyun dengan nanar, dan masih terus sesegukan di sela tangisnya. "Aku mencintaimu Kyu" Lirih Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangkat sudut bibirnya._

"_Nado..nado saranghae, Sungie" Balas Kyuhyun dan Yesung melebarkan kedua matanya._

"_Na…do?" Ulang Yesung lagi yang merasa salah dengar._

"_Eum, nado saranghae Kim Yesung" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan Yesung tersenyum, tapi detik kemudian, senyum itu menghilang dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung._

"_Sung…min?" Gumam Yesung._

"_Kau harus percaya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yesungie. Dari kecil sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih tetap sama, tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun." Kyuhyun memegang pundak Yesung dan tersenyum. Yesung mencari kebohongan di balik mata cokelat Kyuhyun tetapi tidak mendapatkan apapun. Tulus, itu tatapan tulus seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Tidak memancarkan kebohongan sedikitpun, Kyuhyun benar-benar serius dan tulus dengan ucapannya._

"_Dan sungmin, aku bingung. Sungguh, aku merasa aku mencintainya, tapi, aku lebih mencintaimu, Sungie. Aku menyayanginya, dan-" Yesung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun dan menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun._

_Yesung tersenyum. "Aku percaya. Aku sangat percaya padamu, kyunie. Selalu, percaya." Ucap Yesung sembari memegang kedua pipi mulus Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan mungil itu kemudian melihatnya._

"_Sungie"_

"_Ssshhh. Aku percaya padamu. Kau hanya perlu meyakinkan dirimu sendiri, aku akan memberimu waktu. Sampai kapapun itu, aku akan selalu setia menunggumu." Tutur Yesung kemudian Kyuhyun menciumi kedua punggung tangan itu. Yesung tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya yang merah padam tidak dapat di sembunyikan sekarang._

_Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap wajah manis Yesung dan mengamati setiap lekuk diwajah Yesung. Sampai akhirnya, matanya tepat melihat bibir ranum Yesung. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan memegang tengkuk Yesung, dan menariknya, kemudian mencium bibir Yesung. Dia mulai membelai lembut bibir tipis Yesung dengan bibirnya, tapi karena Yesung merasa kaget, dia tidak membuka bibirnya. "Erhm.." eluhnya saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan itu adalah kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya. Dia mengisap kuat-kuat lidah Yesung._

_"Erhm..." desah Kyuhyun saat menikmati lidah namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Mereka mulai bertarung lidah sampai akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Kyuhyun yang lebih ahli daripada Yesung._

_Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya ketika mereka sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Mereka mengais seluruh oksigen dan saling bertatapan. Keduanya tersenyum kemudian kembali mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan kembali melumatnya. Merasakan bibir mereka yang basah dan menikmati aksi ciuman mereka hingga bias-bias emas matahari telah menghilang dan kini tersisa awan dengan warna kemerahan dan menunggu bulan yang sebentar lagi akan muncul dari persemaiannya._

_**Flash bask off**_

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sekilas kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin. Ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin lalu menempatkan diri pada posisi yang nyaman. Yesung ikut melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan alat-alat tulisnya. Sesaat kemudian, bell masuk berbunyi kemudian _songsaenim_ mereka datang dan kelas dimulai.

.

.

.

Yesung tengah terduduk di hamparan rumput dan bersandar pada batang pohon maple dengan menutup kedua matanya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dan mengecup sekilas bibir milik Yesung. Yesung membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Orang tadi itu juga tersenyum kemudian duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Ini" Orang itu menyodorkan ice cream cokelat kepada Yesung dan diterima manis oleh Yesung.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu" Ucap yesung dan memakan ice creamnya. Kyuhyun –orang itu- ikut tersenyum sembari memakan ice creamnya. Ya. Setiap ada kesempatan, mereka akan memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin.

Sore ini, Sungmin sedang mengantarkan Mrs. Lee untuk berbelanja. Yesung sengaja menolak untuk ikut karena ia sudah ada janji dengan Kyuhyun. Berkencan secara diam-diam bersama dengan Kyuhyun yang berstatus sebagai _namjachingu_ Sungmin, itu saja sudah cukup bagi seorang Yesung. Mereka selalu berkencan di belakang Sungmin dan selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di padang rumput ini.

Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit mereka. Mereka mengingat janji disini, bermain disini, merayakan ulang tahun mereka berdua, dan bahkan berpisah disini tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang, mereka selalu berkencan secara diam-diam disini dan hanya disaksikan oleh pohon maple dan hamparan rumput yang luas.

Ya. Padang rumput ini jarang di singgahi oleh orang, dan merekalah yang selalu datang kemari. Saat sedih, senang, mereka akan selalu berbagi disini.

"Kyu" Panggil Yesung. Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, tidak menyahut dan memilih untuk tersenyum, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap dari bibir namja manis di sampingnya ini.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tanya Yesung yang membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Di tatapnya mata caramel itu dan memegang pundak Yesung lembut. Membiarkan beberapa waktu mereka untuk saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, sungie" Ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung masih terus menatap mata cokelat Kyuhyun. Mendreskripsikan jawaban yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada Yesung dan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku akan tetap ada disini, dan kau juga akan tetap berada disini." Kyuhyun meraih jemari mungil Yesung dan menuntun jemari itu ke dadanya. Membiarkan Yesung merasakan detak jantungnya dan perasaannya sekarang. Yesung melihat jemarinya yang masih berada di dada Kyuhyun, merasakan dada Kyuhyun yang berdebar. Seketika, wajah Yesung memerah dan menarik kembali tangannya. Yesung menunduduk malu dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, kemudian mengangkat dagu Yesung agar _namja_ manis itu dapat melihatnya. Mau tak mau, Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Blush. Wajah Yesung semakin memerah. Kyuhyun menatap wajah merah Yesung sembari terus tersenyum. "Kau sangat manis jika malu seperti ini" Ucap kyuhyun lembut masih tetap memegang dagu Yesung. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung dan mengecup lembut kening Yesung. Yesung menutup matanya dan membukanya saat Kyuhyun telah selesai dengan aksinya.

"Kau tidak berbohong kan, Kyu?" Tanya Yesung lagi. Ia percaya pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia selalu merasa sakit jika Kyuhyun dan sungmin bermesra-mesraan di depannya. Ia berpikir, Kyuhyun tidak serius dengan ucapannya, tapi hatinya, hatinya terus memaksa untuk percaya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya kepada Yesung.

Yesung menatapnya. "Aku percaya, sangat percaya. Tapi-" Belum selesai Yesung bicara, Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Yesung dengan kalimatnya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, sudah setiap hari aku mendengarnya dari mulutmu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung terdiam, tapi sepertinya ia masih keukeuh dengan ucapannya yang terpotong tadi.

"Tapi, Sungmin sangat baik. Aku tidak tega menyakitinya seperti ini, Kyu." Yesung tahu, jika Sungmin tahu semua yang mereka lakukan selama tiga minggu ini, pasti hati _namja_ itu akan sakit. Tapi, Yesung juga tahu, hatinya akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia harus melepaskan Kyuhyun. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Otaknya sangat sulit untuk berpikir sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie. Dan perlu kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sungmin, aku hanya menyayanginya. Dan kau tahu? Cinta dan sayang itu berbeda, dan aku sudah tahu perbedaannya sekarang. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Tutur Kyuhyun. Ya mungkin, sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang menyayangi Sungmin, bukan mencintainya. Dan hanya ada satu nama di hati _namja_ tampan ini, dan itu adalah Kim Yesung.

"Tapi"

"Suatu saat nanti, aku janji akan memberitahukannya tentang masalah ini." Tegas Kyuhyun. Yesung terdiam dan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang, karena ia tahu, apapun yang diucakan oleh Kyuhyun, itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan belaka, Kyuhyun selalu serius dengan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menengadah. Melihat langit sore yang begitu indah dan burung-burung yang sudah akan pulang kesarangnya. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Pukul 18.30, sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka di hari ini.

"_Kaja_! Kita pulang!" Ajak Kyuhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melihat Yesung yang masih terduduk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk yesung. Yesung menyambutnya dan kemudian berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Yesung kemudian mereka berjalan untuk pulang.

Jujur, sebenarnya Yesung sangat tidak ingin mengakhiri hari ini sekarang. Selalu, waktu sangat cepat berjalan jika ia sedang berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Yesung ingin, waktu berhenti saat ia bersenang-senang dengan Kyuhyun. Membiarkan dia terus merasakan kebahagian dengan orang yang ia cintai. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Ia harus melihat hari esok dan tersenyum riang.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum, menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum. Ia ikut melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan dengan penuh senyuman.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia semakin mengembangkan lengkungan indah di bibirnya dan sesekali bertatapan dengan _namja_ manis di sebelahnya sekarang. Ia juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Yesung, ingin waktu berhenti sekarang dan membiarkan mereka untuk selalu berdua dan bahagia selamanya. Selama-lamanya, sampai akhirnya ajal menjemput.

.

.

.

"Errhhmm…" Rancau Ryeowook saat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Min….nie" Desah Ryeowook di sela ciuman mereka. Ia mendorong tubuh Sungmin karena telah kehabisan napas. Dia mengais udara yang ada di kamar Sungmin dan menatap dalam wajah Sungmin yang ada di sebelahnya. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Minnie" Panggil Ryeowook sembari menyamankan posisinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin yang sedang bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

"_Wae?_" Sahut Sungmin sembari menggenggam erat jemari tangan Ryeowook.

"Apa ini benar?" Tanya Wookie pelan. Sungmin terdiam, mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh _namja_ mungilnya. Wookie mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum kepada Ryeowook dan mengecup bibir Ryeowook sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wookie" tutur Sungmin pelan.

_Mwo_? Cinta? Ryeowook? Lalu Kyuhyun?

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Minnie" Ucap Ryeowook pelan. "Tapi, Kyu… dia _namjachingumu_" Tambah Ryeowook.

"Eum." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, kita sudah melakukan hal ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu, Minnie. Kita menyembunyikan hubungan ini dari Kyuhyun selama dua tahun kau berpacaran dengannya. Dari awal, kita sudah salah." Ryeowook mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

"Aku tahu itu, dan aku yang salah." Lirih Sungmin. Ryeowook hanya terdiam dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perkacapan mereka tentang hubungan gelap mereka di belakang Kyuhyun.

Ya. Selama dua tahun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpacaran, selama itu juga Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook di belakang Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tega kepada Kyuhyun, tidak tega untuk mengatakan kata putus pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun tulus mencintainya. Tapi, itu yang Sungmin tahu, bukan yang sebenarnya.

Benar. Kyuhyun mencintai dan menyayangi Sungmin dengan tulus dulu. Tapi sekarang, yang tersisa hanya perasaan sayang. Dan sungmin, dia tidak tahu itu.

Dan Ryeowook, ia selalu merasa bersalah kepada Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat baiknya. Setega itukah ia pada Kyuhyun yang selalu membantunya? Tapi, apa mau dikata? Ia mencintai Sungmin, sebelum Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin. Ia tahu, sangat tahu seperti apa Kyuhyun nya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun bercerita kepadanya saat akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin. Sakit. Itu yang Ryeowook rasakan. Dan selama seminggu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpacaran, Ryeowook selalu menahan perasaannya dan selalu memilih untuk menghindar. Tapi, ia tidak tahu, tidak menyangka kalau pada hari itu, perasaannya terbalaskan, bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan.

_**Flash back**_

"_Awas!" Teriak semua orang saat bola basket melayang mendekat kearah Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mendengar teriakan teman-temannya, menoleh kebelakang dan berniat untuk menghindar. Tapi, terlambat. Bola basket itu sudah tepat mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Pengheliatannya terasa kabur dan rasanya ia tidak berpijak lagi di bumi. Detik berikutnya, ia terjatuh._

"_Gwaenchana, Wookie?" Tanya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan saat Ryeowook mulai membuka matanya._

"_Ah" Ryeowook memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia melihat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya sekarang. "Aku dimana?" Tanya Ryeowook yang merasa asing dengan ruangan tempatnya sekarang._

"_Di UKS, tadi kau pingsan saat terkena bola basket." Jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan Ryeowook._

"_Eum, sudah lumayan." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya._

"_Syukurlah. Oya, aku ke kelas dulu, aku akan mengambil tas kalian. Byee" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Ia melenggang pergi dan menutup pintu ruang UKS._

"_Lain kali hati-hati, ne?" Saran Sungmin sembari tersenyum. Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian berniat untuk bangkit. Sungmin membantunya dan Ryeowook dapat duduk di tepi ranjangnya._

"_Gomawo" Ucap Ryeowook sembari tersenyum. Sungmin duduk di bangku yang tersedia disana._

_Beberapa menit, ruangan itu hening, canggung. Tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut dan hanya mengeluarkan satu kata untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya memilih untuk bungkam sampai akhirnya Ryeowook memilih untuk berdiri dan menunggu kyuhyun di luar. Tapi, karena tubuhnya masih lemas, ia terjatuh._

"_Mengapa tidak terasa sakit?" Bathin Ryeowook. Ia membuka matanya. Sontak, matanya melebar saat mendapati Sungmin tengah berada di bawahnya. Sungmin masih menutup matanya dan Ryeowook mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun, Sungmin menahannya dan malah memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook._

"_Sung…min" Gumam Ryeowook pelan, nyaris tak terdengar._

"_Aku mohon, kali ini saja" Ucap Sungmin. Ryeowook terdiam dan membiarkan Sungmin terus memeluk tubuhnya. Beberapa saat, mereka terus dalam posisi itu. Ryeowook menitiikan air matanya dan membuat pakaian yang dipakai Sungmin menjadi basah. Ryeowook menghapus air matanya saat Sungmin bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan Ryeowook segera terduduk di lantai. Sungmin juga menyamankan posisinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook._

"_Wookie" Panggil Sungmin pelan._

"_N…ne?" Sahut Ryeowook._

"_Saranghae" Ucap Sungmin. Mata Ryeowook melebar, ia menelan salivanya susah dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan._

"_Saranghae, Wookie-ah" Sungmin kembali mengulangnya dan dengan tambahan kata Wookie di belakangnya. Ryeowook terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin._

"_Tapi, kau-" Sungmin memotong kalimat Ryeowook dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Ryeowook._

"_Aku tahu. Tapi, sungguh, sepertinya aku sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah. Sejak awal, aku tidak tahu, benar atau tidak aku menerima Kyuhyun sebagai namjachinguku. Bahkan, setelah aku mengatakan iya padanya, aku merasa aku salah. Dan itu benar, aku salah, aku baru menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu Wookie." Tutur Sungmin. Dari tadi, air mata Ryeowook tak terhintung seberapa banyak yang telah tertuang. Penghliatannya buram karena air mata yang memenuhi kelopak matanya. Sungmin menghapus air mata itu perlahan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sungmin tadi. Tapi ia bingung, harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Sangat. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan 'nado saranghae' kepada Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun, dia adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Mundur? Itu sama saja membuang diri kejurang yang sangat dalam. Tidak aka nada kesempatan lagi kecuali sekarang._

_Ryeowook menguatkan dirinya. Menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai bergeming._

"_Na…nado saranghae" Ucap Ryeowook akhirnya. Lengkungan indah itu menghiasi kedua bibir mereka. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook kemudian menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir ranum Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang baru pertama kali melakukannya hanya menikmati dan membiarkan Sungmin yang menuntunnya._

_Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman panas itu kemudian Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Sungmin. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum._

_Clekk_

_Mereka menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk. Ryeowook segera menghapus air matanya dan membiasakan diri. Kyuhyun melihat ke ranjang kosong Ryeowook dan kemudian mendapati keduanya sedang berada di lantai. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan menatap keduanya aneh._

"_sedang apa kalian dibawah?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos._

"_Ah, tadi Wookie terjatuh, jadi aku menolongnya. Eh, malah kita berdua sama-sama terjatuh dan terduduk disini." Dusta Sungmin sembari tersenyum._

"_Ahh" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kalian terluka?" Nada suara Kyuhyun menjadi khawatir ketika baru menyadari jawaban sungmin. Ia berjongkok dan memeriksa tubuh Sungmin kemudian beralih pada Ryeowook._

"_Kami tidak apa-apa, Kyunie" Ucap Sungmin dan memberhentikan aksi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun._

"_Yasudah, ayo pulang!" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengambil tasnya yang di lempar sembarang oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri kemudian ikut mengambil tasnya. Baru saja Ryeowook ingin mengambil tasnya, tapi kyuhyun sudah mengambilnya duluan. ia yang membawa tas Ryeowook. Kemudian, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memapah Ryeowook agar ia lebih mudah untuk berjalan._

_Sejak saat itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tetap berhubungan di belakang Kyuhyun._

_**Flash back off**_

"Kau harus mengatakan semuanya pada kyuhyun" Vonis Ryeowook. Sungmin masih terdiam dan terus berpikir.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya, tapi bukan sekarang. Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat." Ucap Sungmin mantap. Ryeowook tersenyum dan memeluk manja tubuh Sungmin. Sungmin membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan merenggangkannya. Menatap dalam wajah Ryeowook dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Mereka mulai menutup mata dan Sungmin menuntun tangan Ryeowook untuk melingkar di tengkuknya. Ia menarik tengkuk Ryeowook dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

"Minnie" Panggil Yesung. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam tapi Sungmin tak kunjung turun. Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin dan memanggil nama Sungmin sejak tadi. Tapi, sungmin tidak menyahut dan membukakannya pintu. Yesung memegang knop pintu dan mencoba untuk membuka pintunya.

Clekk

Terbuka. Yesung mulai melebarkan pintu kamar Sungmin dan matanya beralih kearah ranjang Sungmin yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri. Yesung melebarkan matanya dan rasanya tubuhnya seperti batu sekarang.

"MINNIEEE!" teriak yesung dan berlari ke samping ranjang sungmin. Sungmin tergeletak lemah di lantai dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yesung bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mencoba memegang pergelangan tangan Sungmin dan memeriksa denyut nadi Sungmin. Ia menghela napas lega karena Sungmin hanya pingsan. Yesung beralih pada kening Sungmin, panas, Sungmin demam. Ia mencoba untuk membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang dan menidurkannya. Ia tidak tahu, harus melakukan apa selain itu.

"Kyu" Gumam yesung kemudian meraih ponsel Sungmin ketika ia sudah selesai dengan aksi menidurkan sungmin. Ia mulai mengetik nomor ponsel Kyuhyun dan menghubunginya. Beberapa saat kemudian, kyuhyun mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yeoboseo, chagi?"_ Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" Gumam Yesung masih dengan nada khawatir.

"_Sungie? Ada apa?"_ Kyuhyun langsung merubah nada suaranya ketika menyadari kalau yang menelponnya bukan Sungmin, melainkan Yesung.

"Sungmin…sungmin pingsan"

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Di rumah"

"_Tunggu aku, aku akan segera datang."_ Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya kemudian meraih sweeter dan kunci mobilnya. Ia segera keluar dari apartementnya dan bergegas menuju pelataran parkir. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan mulai mengendarai mobil putihnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon dokter, kemudian melesat kearah rumah Sungmin.

Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu rumah Sungmin tanpa permisi kemudian naik ke kamar Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dengan kasar kemudian mendapati tiga orang _namja_ tengah berada disana. Dua dari tiga _namja_ itu melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan dengan hati-hati mendekat kearah _namja_ dengan kemeja biru dan celana kain berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada _namja_ yang adalah dokter itu. Sedangkan _namja_ yang lainnya, adalah Sungmin dan Yesung. Sungmin masih terbaling lemah diatas ranjangnya sembari menutup kedua matanya rapat. Yesung masih terlihat khawatir dan berdiri di sebelah dokter Kim.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, demamnya masih belum turun, napasnya juga belum terlalu teratur. Dia hanya terlalu kelelahan dan berpikir keras. Jadi, biarkan dia istirahat dulu." Kata Dokter Kim. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan sekarang dapat bernapas dengan lega. Yesung memegang dadanya yang sudah berhenti sesak karena khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin. Setahu Yesung, Sungmin kelihatannya baik-baik saja tadi, dan tidak ada menandakan kalau dia akan seperti ini. Yesung pun tidak habis pikir dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya sudah memberinya obat penurun demam. Dan kalau demamnya tidak kunjung turun sampai besok pagi, panggil saya lagi, nanti saya akan memberikan resep obatnya." Tutur Dokter Kim. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yasudah, sampai jumpa" Kata dokter Kim lagi sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sungmin.

"Ah, dokter, biar saya antar" Tawar Yesung kemudian berjalan di sebelah dokter Kim.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian dokter Kim dan Yesung kemudian mendekat kearah Sungmin. Ia memegang lembut kening Sungmin, merasakan suhu badan Sungmin sekarang. Ia mengambil handuk kompres dan menaruhnya di atas kening Sungmin. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi sedikit wajah Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian Sungmin menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Kyu" Sungmin mengigau dan memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangan Sungmin dan mengelus pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Kyuu" Ngigauan Sungmin semakin parah. Kini, Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasakan Sungmin menggenggamnya, langsung melihat tangannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Aku ada disini, _chagi_. Tenanglah, aku ada disini" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Berharap, Sungmin dapat mendengarnya dan beristirahat dengan tenang. Dan benar, Sungmin berhenti mengigau. Keringatnya yang tadi mengucur deras kini di bersihkan dengan lembut oleh Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia mengelus wajah Sungmin kemudian mengecup lembut kening Sungmin, kemudian ia menidurkan dirinya disebelah Sungmin dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu. Ia mulai menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur tanpa mengetahui yesung tengah menyaksikannya di pinggir pintu kamar Sungmin. Yesung tersenyum pahit kemudian menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan sang empunya.

Yesung berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia memerosotkan tubuh mungilnya di lantai dan menarik kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam lututnya dan menangis. Ia tidak tahan, tidak kuat dengan semua ini. Tapi, haruskah ia melepaskan seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi?

Lama. Sangat lama Yesung menangis disana, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur tanpa beralaskan selimut. Tertidur di lantai yang dingin dan dengan perasaan hati yang kacau.

.

.

.

"Ah" Sungmin membuka matanya dan merasakan cahaya matahari telah memasuki kamarnya melalui celah-celah ventilasi kamarnya. Ia memegang kepalanya karena masih terasa nyeri. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat sedang berada di atasnya.

Ia membuka selimutnya dan mendapati tangan Kyuhyun melingkar manis di tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Rasanya, ia ingin menangis sekarang, mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan kepada _namja_ tampan yang selalu baik dan perhatian kepadanya. Tapi, ia menahan air matanya karena Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan sepasang mata cokelatnya.

"_Chagi_, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di sebelah Sungmin kemudian memegang kening Sungmin lembut.

"Sudah turun" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya terdiam.

"Dari kemarin, kau disini?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Eum. Yesung yang menelepon ku, dan aku langsung kemari saat mendengar nada suara Yesung yang khawatir. Oya, bagaimana rasanya? Kau merasakan sakit, pusing atau apa, _chagi_?" Kata Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menghela napas lega kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi, Sungmin menahannya dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung.

"_Wae_?" Tanya kyuhyun kemudian ia kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyamankan posisinya. Kyuhyun membantunya dan kini jarak mereka sangat dekat.

"Kali ini saja" Lirih Sungmin kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan tidak membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Sungmin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun yang baru terlepas dari lamunannya, langsung membalas ciuman Sungmin.

Lama, mereka berciuman. Bahkan, sangat lama dan panas untuk morning kiss biasanya. Yesung. Ia kembali melihat adegan panas itu dan kembali menitikkan air matanya. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan membawa turun nampan berisi bubur hangat dan segelas air mineral ke dapur. Ia kembali menangis, lebih parah dari semalam.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit sekarang.

Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Yasudah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu untukmu. Kau tunggu disini dulu, _ne_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium lembut kening Sungmin, kemudian melenggang pergi.

.

.

"Yesungie!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat mendapati tubuh mungil yesung yang berada di pojokan dapur. Yesung tidak mengiraukan pekikan Kyuhyun dan tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia tidak mau dilihat menangis oleh Kyuhyun, itu tidak boleh.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Yesung dan memperhatikannya. _"Bergetar"_ Bathin Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Yesung sedang menangis sekarang. Ia berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung. Dia merasa bersalah dengan _namja_ manis di pelukannya sekarang ini, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu, apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sampai membuat namja manis yang dicintainya ini menangis terisak seperti ini.

Kyuhyun terus mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangis Yesung semakin menjadi-jadi. "_Uljima, uljima_" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Yesung. Yesung masih menundukkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun meraih dagu Yesung kemudian mengangkatnya.

Bengkak. Mata Yesung sangat bengkak sekarang. Bahkan, matanya yang sipit sekarang semakin sipit. Kyuhyun tercekat, terkejut dengan keadaan Yesung yang begitu kacau.

"_Mianhae_" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap dalam Yesung. Yesung menatapnya dan masih terus menangis, bahkan air matanya terasa hampir habis karena selalu menangis setiap melihat adegan panas yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan memeluk tubuh Yesung. Yesung tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan terus menangis.

"_Mianhae, ne_?" Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus buliran kristal bening itu dari wajah Yesung. Ia mengecup lembut kedua mata Yesung dan Yesungpun menghentikan aksi menangisnya.

"Kyu" Lirih Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya intens. "Aku lelah" Lirih Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun kembali tercekat, apa maksud dari perkataan Yesung? Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kyu, pergilah..pergilah" Ucap Yesung sembari menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi akan pecah kembali. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Pergilah bersama Sungmin. Dia lebih membutuhkanmu. Jadilah _namjachingu_ yang baik untuknya. Jangan pedulikan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja disini."

Deg. Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya berhenti berdetak. Sesak, seketika paru-paru Kyuhyun terasa di ikat dan ia sulit untuk bernapas. "Bahagiakan dia, bahagialah bersamanya. Aku disini akan bahagia melihat kalian bahagia." Tambah Yesung lagi. Kyuhyun membatu, tidak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Kosong, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Kyu" Panggil yesung dengan suara lembutnya. "Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis, buatlah dia agar terus tersenyum seperti kau memperlakukanku. Kyu, kalau kau ingin kembali padaku, silahkan. Aku akan menunggum disini, selalu disini. Kau tahu itu kan? Kapanpun, dimanapun, aku akan tetap disini untukmu. Besok, besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi, dan bahkan sampai beberapa tahun lagi, aku akan tetap disini. Kapanpun kau mencariku, kapanpun kau akan kembali padaku, aku akan tetap setia. Ingatlah itu. Jangan pernah melupakanku, aku mencintaimu Kyunie" Tutur Yesung. Buliran bening itu telah membasahi wajah kedua insan ini. Mereka menangis, sama-sama menangis.

"_ANDWAE_!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung terkejut. "_Andwae_!" Kini suaranya melemah dan diiringi dengan isakan tangisnya. "_andwae_!" Lirih kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mencengkram pundak Yesung.

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sungie! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi. Yesung tersenyum, senang dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi Sungmin akan jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Pergilah" Yesung tersenyum manis. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya dan memegang kedua tangan Yesung.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan!" Vonis Kyuhyun.

"Untuk sekali ini saja" Kata Yesung yang tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Yesung dan menuntun Yesung. Keduanya menangis, menikmati ciuman mereka yang mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir. Yesung sudah bicara, ia sudah mengeluarkan titahnya. Dan Kyuhyun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang, kecuali menurut.

Sungmin menangis, masih memegangi dada dan bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu, dia telah menyakiti banyak hati selama ini. Ia telah menjadi setan diantara Yesung dan juga Kyuhyun. Ia baru tahu sekarang, baru menyadarinya. Dia benar-benar jahat, sudah sepantasnya dia untuk dihukum sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun!" Teriak Yesung saat berada di padang rumput tempatnya biasa berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mencari keseluruh pelosok rerumputan ini dan akhirnya menemukan kyuhyun tengah berada di tepi danau. Yesung tersenyum, ia berlari dan segera memeluk namja yang dicarinya itu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati yesung tengah memeluknya. "Yesungie?" Panggil Kyuhyun kemudian Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun membalik arah duduknya menjadi menghadap Yesung sekarang. Yesung menangis, lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Yesung.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Yesung malah balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin terlihat bingung.

"Eum. _Nan gwaenchana_" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, ternyata selama ini kau sangat menderita." Lirih Yesung.

"Heh?"

"Sungmin sudah memberitahuku semuanya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung dan mencium lembut kening Yesung. Ia bahagia sekarang, walaupun tadi ia sempat merasa terpukul dan memilih untuk menyendiri di padang rumput ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada kau disini" Kyuhyun menuntun jemari mungil Yesung ke dadanya dan menatap Yesung dalam.

"_Mian_"

"Ssshh, yang penting, sekarang kau tidak boleh menyuruhku untuk meninggalkanmu lagi. _Yaksok_?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Yesung menyambutnya senang kemudian mereka kembali berpelukan. Mereka duduk berdua di pinggir danau. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun melingkar manis di pinggang Yesung, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat jemari Yesung dan yesung menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian melihat matahari yang mengilang di balik danau beserta dengan bias-bias cahaya emasnya. Kini, mereka melihat pemandangan alam yang begitu sempurna.

Di musim semi ini, mereka bersatu. Tidak akan pernah ada orang yang akan memisahkan mereka. Siapapun itu, mereka tidak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Cinta memang rumit, tetapi Cinta juga ajaib. Seperti mereka, dua insan yang menepati janji sakral yang mereka ikrarkan sewaktu kecil untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Mereka benar, mereka tidak berbohong. Mereka benar-benar menepatinya.

.

.

.

_**END**_

.

.

.

_**EPILOG**_

"_Heh, Kyu?" Kaget Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka di tabrak bergiliran oleh Kyuhyun ketika berada di depan pintu. Mereka baru saja datang dan harus mendapati Kyuhyun yang aneh seperti itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian naik ke kamar Sungmin._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yesung. Langkah kaki keduanya terdiam saat mendapati Sungmin tengah menangis di samping ranjangnya. Yesung mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Bathin Yesung, menyadari kalau sikap Kyuhyun aneh dan bahkan sekarang Sungmin sedang menangis terisak._

"_Apa yang terjadi, eoh? Tenanglah." Ucap Yesung menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin masih terus terisak dan Ryeowook menatap nanar namja yang sangat dicintainya._

"_Mianhae" Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. "Mianhae, yesungie" Ucapnya lagi._

"_Ada apa eoh? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku." Kata Yesung. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin. "Katakanlah" Tambah Yesung._

"_Aku…aku telah menjadi orang ketiga diantara kau dan Kyuhyun. Mianhae" Kata Sungmin yang masih terisak. Yesung kaget, Ryeowook juga begitu. Sejak kapan Sungmin tahu? Pikir yesung. Ryeowook yang masih tidak mengerti mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin selanjutnya._

"_Aku tidak pernah menjadi namjachingu yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan, aku selingkuh dengan Wookie di belakangnya. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal. Mianhae, sungie" Tutur Sungmin. Yesung semakin terkejut, dadanya sesak, sakit, sulit untuk bernapas. Ia tidak percaya, sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin tadi._

"_Selama dua tahun ini, aku selalu mengkhianatinya. Aku jahat! Aku jahat! Kau bisa membunuhku sekarang!" Sungmin menuntun tangan Yesung untuk memukulnya, tapi Yesung menahannya dan tidak akan membiarkan sepupunya ini melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu._

"_Wae? Bunuh saja aku! Aku telah melukai perasaan Kyuhyun! Aku juga telah melukaimu, Sungie" Tambah Sungmin. Yesung miris melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menghilangkan sedikit beban dalam pikiran Sungmin._

"_Gwaenchana. Nan gwaenchanayo. Uljima, ne? Aku atau Kyuhyun tidak akan marah padamu, ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga bersalah padamu." Kata yesung bijak._

_Sungmin menggeleng, dia melepaskan pelukan yesung. "Tidak. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya dari awal aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun, bukan malah terus menyakitinya seperti ini" Isak Sungmin. Yesung dan Ryeowook semakin menatap Sungmin miris._

"_Sudahlah. Aku yakin, Kyuhyun tidak akan marah padamu. Dia orang yang baik, aku tahu itu." Ucap yesung lagi. Kini, Sungmin menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Yesung dalam._

"_Jinjja?"_

"_Eum" Yesung mengagguk kemudian Sungmin memeluknya. "Sudahlah." Tambah Yesung._

_Beberapa menit mereka bertiga di dalam kamar Sungmin, kemudian Yesung memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Ia takut, Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh karena sekarang kondisinya sangat kacau. Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada namja yang sangat ia cintai itu. Ia menatap Sungmin sekilas dan melihat Sungmin sudah baikan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menepuk pundak Ryeowook pelan, kemudian melenggang pergi. Ia menutup pintu rumah Sungmin dengan keras dan berlari untuk mencari Kyuhyun._

"_Padang rumput." Gumam Yesung kemudian mencari taksi agar cepat sampai disana._


End file.
